Dream Me In Color
by xoxomolls
Summary: Various oneshots depicting Austin and Ally. Request if you like. :) Just give me a genre or a prompt.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Dream Me In Color

**Summary: **Various oneshots depicting Austin and Ally. Request if you like.

**Pairings: **AustinAlly

**Genre: **Fluff, romance

**Author's Note: **Hello, my loves! This is just going to be a bunch of oneshots and prompts. Make sure to submit or inbox me your requests! I hope you enjoy this and make sure to leave a review if you want more. Thanks so much for reading :) Love you guys!

::

Austin Moon stood in front of the wooden door, his hand poised to knock. He took a deep breath and rapped sharply. The sound of footsteps replied and he bit his lip as the door swung open.

A rather large and intimidating man was looking down on him with a sharp glare on his face, "What do you want?"

Shrinking back, the blond boy stuttered out a response, but failed to manage anything coherent.

"Dad! Stop scaring my boyfriend!" A voice chimed in as a short brunette by the name of Ally Dawson danced into the room. Austin sighed in relief and slid slightly behind the girl as she stopped in between the pair. She threw an apologetic smile at the blond and turned back to the man with a glare.

Mr. Dawson kept up his angry façade for a few more seconds, before he clutched his stomach and burst into laughter. His hand clamped down on Austin's shoulder as he chuckled, "Sorry, kid. But I had to after watching you pace on my porch for half an hour."

A blush crept up the boy's neck as he looked pleadingly to his girlfriend. Ally rolled her eyes and smacked her dad on the shoulder, "Leave him alone, Dad. We're leaving now. Goodbye."

"Bye, Mr. Dawson!" Austin barely had time to force out as he was forcefully tugged out of the house by the small teenage girl.

As she pulled him to the car, the blond finally noticed what she was wearing. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and her dark jeans fit her perfectly. She had on a pink and purple striped tank top that flowed past her waist with a snug belt hanging off her hips.

"Alls, you look beautiful."

She smiled softly at him and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. She pulled away and grinned, "So where are we going, Mr. Moon?"

"Well, Miss Dawson, that's for me to know and you to find out."

::


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for my lovely reviewer, a random kid :) I hope you like it!**_  
_

_::_

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are._

Her eyes are dark, so dark that you can almost see your reflection in them.

"Ally?" Your voice is timid and shy and you hate yourself a little bit more for it as you tentatively take a step forward.

The girl shakes herself and looks at you, "How could you?"

_I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I set you apart. Tell me your secrets, ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start. _

"I'm sorry. God, Ally, I'm so sorry." You reach out a hand to touch her, but she jerks away and looks at you. The tears sliding down her cheeks almost break you.

"I thought you loved me. You said you wouldn't hurt me. You promised!" Each word is punctuated with a tiny fist hitting your chest. Physically, it doesn't phase you, but each blow is like a blow straight to your heart. The betrayal in her expression is even worse.

_Nobody said it was easy, it is such a shame for us to part. Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be this hard._

She collapses and sobs against your shirt, her head buried in your shoulder as her entire body shakes. You wrap your arms around her and close your eyes, "I know, Alls. I know." You can't do anything as she falls apart. So you just hold her as tight as you can and whisper your apologies over and over again.

But it's not enough. You know that. You just hope she can forgive you. Eventually.

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart. Questions of science, science and progress, do not speak as loud as my heart. Tell me you love me, come back and haunt me, oh in a rush to the start. Running in circles, chasing up tails, coming back as we are._

::


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt: Gravitation isn't responsible for people falling in love - The Scientist**

****::

"I hate math."

"No, you don't. You just hate studying."

Austin frowns and juts his lower lip out at his girlfriend. Ally laughs and leans over to kiss his cheek. The blond grins, properly pacified, and tugs her over into his lap.

"Austin! I have to study!" She squirms in his grip, but he just holds her tighter and buries his face in her neck. When it becomes clear that he won't let go, she reaches for her text book and plops it on her legs before settling into his embrace.

"You have studied enough for one day. We've wasted the entire afternoon practically!" the blond exclaims, his voice slightly muffled.

Ally raises an eyebrow, "Excuse me for wanting to get a good grade on my physics final."

"Come on, Alls. You know the material backwards and forwards. You're kind of a genius, you know." The boy lifts his head to look at her and the brunette girl rolls her eyes.

"You're lucky you're cute."

As she turns to look back at the textbook, Austin points to a highlighted line, "That's wrong."

"What? No, that's the correct definition of gravity."

The blond shakes his head, his hair flopping into his eyes, "Nope. It says that it is the cause of **all **attraction between physical bodies. The last time I checked, you and I are both physical bodies and gravity is most definitely not the reason I fell in love with you."

She looks down to hide the blush creeping up her face and giggles softly.

Austin nods fiercely, "It's true. I fell in love with you because of your sweetness. Because of the way your eyes light up when you see a shooting star. Because of how beautiful you are, inside and out. And most importantly, because you are the only person that understands me. You're amazing, Ally Dawson, and I figured that out all by myself without any aide from gravity."

"I guess gravity is responsible for a lot of things, but not for us falling in love."

::


End file.
